


Curious on Makeup

by cryprey



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Malec, Romance, alec wearing glitter and makeup rofl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryprey/pseuds/cryprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is bored at Magnus' loft, until he rummages through his boyfriend's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious on Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you for deciding to read my one shot! please excuse any bad grammar or English. English is not my first language so lol. anyways hope you enjoy and please leave comments because they always make me happy!

Alec sat there on the couch comfortably, softly petting the soft fur of Chairman Meow's back as the cat purred in response, curling into a ball on the shadowhunter's lap. Alec was waiting for his warlock boyfriend to come back from helping out his friends, patiently looking at the clock on the wall as it moved slowly. A loud sigh was released that startled the cat as he rolled off of Alec's lap.

Alec managed to get into the loft by simply using the spare key that Magnus gave to him for anything like emergencies or just being really bored like the boy was right now. He had a lot of time in his hand even after cleaning the entire loft just for fun.

He sat there, getting up and walking around; pacing around the red velvet couch and coffee table as more sighs were heard from the shadowhunter. He looked at the time again, getting impatient. He decided it was better to probably take a quick nap.

His entire body turned, walking to Magnus' bedroom that always intrigued him more than the rest of his loft.

His room was obviously gigantic, filled with colorful decorations, lights, and useless junk like a random statue of a cat which Alec found amusing. He walked around carefully, spectating every objects in the room.

Until he stopped in front of the large mirror and table with makeup scattered around. He stared at the table before looking up at the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror. What he saw on the table intrigued him.

It was a lot of tools but for your face. There were brushes here and there, different eye shadows in one container or in palettes, foundations, and mascara. He was very fascinated by the vibrant colors and glitter Magnus own. Almost like he wants to try and wear them.

But the idea made Alec shake his head and blush, backing away. He shouldn't be looking around through Magnus stuff. But he was inquisitive on what the idea of makeup was or how he looked in it.

His hand stuck out slowly, reaching out to grab a brush and just try the cosmetics but at the same time, he wasn't sure and he didn't want Magnus to come home seeing him with his face caked up poorly.

He bit down on his lower lip. He had to try it. The idea was hitting him right in the face as if it was encouraging him to experience it.

Alec took a deep breath before plopping down onto the comfortable seat, looking down at the makeup products in front of him. His hands were shaking and he felt beads of sweat slowly slide down on his forehead. He was nervous for everything. He felt like it was a bad idea to go and use his boyfriend's personal belongings. He felt like he wouldn't look attractive and that he would do a poor job. He had mixed feelings in his head that nearly made him dizzy.

But his hands couldn't stop reaching out for a fluffy large blush and rubbing it delicately on a foundation that was probably one or two shades darker than his actual pale complexion.

He couldn't stop himself. He was getting more ecstatic and felt galvanize into this moment that was happening. He applied the foundation on insubstantially, realizing that the foundation wasn't that bad on his skin even though it wasn't his shade.

The shadowhunter took deep breaths, coating his face with the powder foundation and finishing it with one last sweep. He looked at the mirror nervously and looked down again. He wasn't sure what to do next. He tried to mimic the steps and products Magnus used in order but he couldn't remember well.

He decided to skip the contouring step since his face didn't really need it and went diving into the large varieties of vibrant eye shadows. He picked up a smaller brush, assuming it was for eyes considering the fact it had multiple colors on it.

Alec frowned and wiped the products in the brush off with his pants, not really knowing where to clean it off. He stared down at the colors and decided to choose a glittery black.

It reminded him of Magnus.

Magnus always loved to wear black eye shadow most of the times and Alec didn't want to go too overboard with the colors. He wasn't even sure if he would look good in any of the eye shadow colors but he just shrugged and simply brushed the glittery black eye shadow onto the small brush.

He didn't knew what these brushes do specifically like blending or applying since Alec has no knowledge about cosmetics but he didn't care. He just really wanted to try and experience.

He became careful and slow when applying the eye shadow, not wanting to mess up but of the black eye shadow he chose made it seem like he was doing a really bad job. He blushed but continued until the color became darker and darker. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror to check. He felt embarrassed and awkward. He shouldn't be doing this. He swallowed the lump in his throat that was caught, taking a deep breath.

He wasn't sure when Magnus would come home. He prayed to himself that he wouldn't while still trying to put makeup on.

The boy was suppose to take a nap, by the Angels how did he even get into this situation?

Alec looked up at the mirror real quick and nearly yelped in shock. He wasn't amazed or terrified. He didn't feel any feelings of him being disgusted or feeling pretty. He was surprised. He didn't do a bad job applying but there was a few blotches and unevenness here and there but they weren't that noticeable unless you were right in his face.

He sat there, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not. But he decided to continue anyways.

His hand reached out to grab a eyeliner of glitter bought from a cheap local drugstore. Really most makeup products his boyfriend owns always had glitter in it but Alec didn't mind, even though he didn't really like glitter much.

He twisted the cap off and took another deep breath before outlining his eyes delicately with the glittery eyeliner. He tried his best to make sure it was even as possible, too fixated at the moment before placing the eyeliner down once he was done.

Alec fixedly stared at the mirror, blinking a few times. He didn't think he did a horrible job. He did a decent job, but he wasn't really sure if he liked it.

"You shouldn't of been doing this.." He mumbled to himself, leaning in closer to the mirror and gulping. "What have I done? What if Magnus comes in and catches me doing this?" He nervously looks around for any makeup removers but there was no luck.

A soft whine escaped from his mouth as he tapped his fingers against the table, looking at all the cosmetics again. Should he add more colors to his look? He immediately shook the thought out of his head and saw tubes of lipstick that made himself perk up.

But he didn't reach out to grab it and try it. He kept repeating to himself not to do anymore as he swiftly got up, trying to find any makeup remover again but then a loud noise was created from Chairman Meow and the door opening up.

Alec stopped in position, hyperventilating. His breaths quicken and he can feel his heart beat faster every minute. He wanted to hide in a corner and die. He felt foolish to do such thing and rummage through his boyfriend's makeups.

"Chairman Meow, I understand you miss me but please don't try to scratch up my pants." A familiar voice said. Magnus.

Alec tried to be quiet as possible, looking for anything to wipe off the makeup off his face. He started to grow desperate and scared as the footsteps walked around the loft but stopped in front of the bedroom.

"Alec?" Magnus called out softly that made Alec jump. "U-uh.. I-in here! U-um..." He whispered quietly at the last words, nearly choking on his spit nervousness.

The doorknob began to twist and turn before the the door opened slowly and wide. Alec looked away, his heart beating fast to the point he could hear how loud it was in his ears. Then a pair of hands were carefully placed on his waist, hot breath softly hitting against the crook of his neck that made Alec blush.

"M-Magnus.." The shadowhunter choked out, biting down on his lower lip nervously as the warlock buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Alexander..." Magnus spoke out quietly, rubbing small circles around Alec's waist that caused him to shiver. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alec mumbled out, blushing madly to the point he could feel his cheeks turn red also. His hands moved to cover his entire face, trying to avoid the fact that currently he is wearing his boyfriend's makeup and his face was entirely red.

Magnus tried to turn Alec around to give him a soft kiss on the lips but the younger male squirmed under his grasp, his hands still covering his face. Magnus' bright happy smile was soon turned upside down, staring confusingly at his boyfriend.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" He questioned, trying to be quiet and soothing to his boyfriend but Alec didn't move a inch. The warlock moved his hands, placing it on top of Alec's and trying to carefully uncover the boy's face. But Alec didn't bulge. Magnus began to grow worried. "Anything wrong my dear?"

A loud sob was rumbled out through Alec's mouth that surprised Magnus. "I'm sorry Magnus!" Alec yelped out, backing away but his hands still stayed on his face. "I shouldn't done it!"

Magnus eyes widen in shock. He has never seen Alec so upset. Especially on something he had no clue on what it was about. Every step Magnus took to get closer to his boyfriend, Alec always moved back until his back hit the wall.

"What's the matter Alexander..?" Magnus asked, moving closer and closer to Alec to the point he was only a couple inches away from the boy.

Alec whimpered in response, shaking his head. His hands shook and began to sweat as another sob was heard. "I'm so sorry Magnus.." He cried out, ready to tear his hands away from his face. "I-I was waiting for you to return b-but I got bored and decided to look around until I s-saw your makeup and I couldn't help it but tried it on! I didn't want to, but I was fascinated and I'm r-really really sorry Magnus!"

As soon Alec yelled out, the entire loft was silent.

It stayed like that in the quiet state for a moment.

"Alec.. I understand." Magnus said quietly. He moved his hands to bring Alec closer to him. "Ask permission first next time my dear.." He said in his boyfriend's ear as the boy shivered and nodded.

Alec's hands started to move, uncovering his face and revealing his face. The makeup was more smudged than before, noticeable but not too much. The eyeliner glitter was blotchy on the eyelid now and not even around the eyes while his eye shadow had smudges around areas like the inner corner of the tear ducts. A small smile was formed on Magnus' mouth.

"You didn't do a bad job Alec.. however.. maybe next time you should let me do your makeup, yeah?"

That made the shadowhunter perk up in surprise. He wasn't sure. He only did this to experience. But the thought of Magnus helping him out and giving him a better makeover made him exultant.

"O-of course!" Alec stuttered out, a large smile forming onto his lips. Magnus nodded and smiled before moving his hands to grab Alec's.

"Let's get that makeup washed. I would love to test more makeup products on your lovely face, Alexander."

 

 

 


End file.
